Open Your Eyes
by Jayne's Addiction
Summary: Post S3. Moriarty has been caught but an unfinished part of his plan shakes up life as Sherlock knows it at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock/OC Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My husband and I Watched all 3 Seasons of Sherlock in 2 days which got me addicted. That led me to read some fan fiction (as I always do when I get addicted to something) But I was overall disappointed with everyone seeming to either slash John and Sherlock together or shipping Molly with Sherlock which honestly didn't work for me either. So I spent a few days thinking of what type of woman would I expect to see with a man like Sherlock Holmes in real life. About an hour of typing and this gem popped on my screen. **

**That being said nothing belongs to me, except Ava. She is the creation of my evil mind waiting to to wicked things. **

Chapter 1 – Hard to Explain

The doorbell rung at 221B Baker Street and because of the commotion in the flat concluding the recent resurrection of Moriarty nobody thought anything of it. Until the shrill scream from Mrs. Hudson's mouth echoed up the stairs. John Watson wasted no time racing down the stairs followed by Detective Inspector Lestrade.

"She was just here John! Out of nowhere! Gave me such a fright, is she still alive?" Mrs Hudson said frantically. John leaned town and carefully searched for a pulse. Taking in the sight before him. Young woman mid to late 20's bound, gagged, blind folded, and unconscious.

"She seems alright Mrs Hudson. Greg, help me get her upstairs please so I can take a better look?" Mrs Hudson sighed in relief as she followed the men back inside and up the stairs. Everyone took sight at the 'parcel' left on the doorstep and cleared off the settee. The men gingerly laid the woman down and went to unbinding her. When they took the bind fold off, Mary made a loud gasp from behind John.

"Ava?" Mary rushed forward now examining the woman her own way. "Oh my god John it IS Ava!" John was crouched down by his pregnant wife concerned and confused.

"Am I supposed to know Ava?" John asked. Mary adjusted her position so she could be more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, she's just my little sister." She said with tears in her eyes cradling the woman's limp hand against her cheek. John gave his wife a quick hug and proceeded to examine his now VIP patient.

Until now Sherlock Holmes had been lurking by the fireplace watching the scene unfold in front of him while Mycroft was being his usual Bureaucratic self sitting in a chair with his laptop on his knee and phone at his ear. As John was examining Ava, Sherlock took the opportunity to gather his findings as well. He was about to speak when dark green eyes fluttered open and looked right into his for a split second and he nearly forgot to breathe, just nearly though when her eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on Mary.

"It's yo.." *****coughing, "water" she croaked as she gingerly sat upright. Lestrad was back right away with a glass filled and handed it over. After she took a couple of large gulps she finally spoke again.

"I guess it's over then? Either Moriarty has been caught or I'm in play am I correct?" She looked directly at Sherlock this time as she spoke.

"Yes Moriarty has been apprehended for the time being." Sherlock stated, "Were you aware of your role in his game?"

"Not at all, but if you don't mind I'd like a moment." She turned her attention to Mary who was silently crying still. "I'm so happy to see you sis...15 years is too long don't you think?" She lightly chucked and helped Mary into the seat with her and embraced her tightly. Introductions were made and as the girls caught up over tea and biscuits courtesy of Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock found himself listening to Ava intently as her story was revealed. Graduated high school at 17 with a full scholarship to MIT only to drop out 3 months later to attend Harvard pre-med, switch to literary major then drop out a year later to attend culinary school in New York City. Working her way through restaurants to buy a food truck and doing Amateur MMA matches in her free time. Sherlock deduced that not only was she intelligent beyond most people, but like himself, she found most people and things dull because she was hardly ever challenged.

At that he finally began to appraise her physically. She had blonde hair like Mary's braided down past her shoulders. Large dark green eyes, high cheek bones, and full lips. Perfectly in proportion to her round face. She was an inch taller than Mary who stood at 5'5, and her slim muscular build held womanly curves that some women would pay big money for a surgeon to try and replicate. With that, for the first time since Irene Adler, Sherlock Holmes was intrigued by a woman. The hour was late and with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft Holmes returned to their respective homes, or wherever they chose to dwell at this late hour, Mary and John were discussing accommodations for Ava when Sherlock finally joined the conversation again.

"The only logical conclusion is for Ava to stay here for the foreseeable future."

Ava was the only one in the room not stunned into silence.

"Only if it's amenable to you Sherlock. I will do my best to stay out of your way for however long I stay." She replied.

John begun to speak. "Um.. are yo.."

"I'll stop you right there John." then she stood up and looked at Sherlock. "High-functioning sociopath?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied simply. Mary sat back and giggled as John sat stunned. He had begun to ask how when she interrupted him instantly.

"He sat back in his own home appearing bored even though he was carefully listening and keeping track of the conversation. He was even checking me out for a moment."She looked at Sherlock for a moment and remarked, "Bad boy." She then walked over to the skull on the mantle and spoke again. "He also spent a good long time staring at this skull while fidgeting his index finger which told me he was a smoker and that this," she lifted the skull, "was his cigarette stash." She picked up the pack and pulled one out and lit it with the lighter that was with it and took a deep drag and sighed in relief as she tossed the pack to Sherlock to which he did the same.

"I'll be fine John, perfectly fine. Mary If you don't mind bringing me some clothes and some groceries tomorrow evening I'll cook us all some dinner. Just bring some random stuff... I like being surprised. Now I..."

Sherlock interrupted confidently, "Bathroom is the first door on the left. Dressing gown on the back of the door. When you get out I'll find you something suitable to wear to bed."

She gave him a sly seductive smile and then kissed him on the cheek saying thank you before saying goodbye to her sister and her new brother in-law and leaving for her bath.

When John and Mary left for their car John finally said, "Now I see why you like Sherlock. He reminds you of her." She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. And laughed softly "Wait til you get to know her." She said as he started the car and drove off. "She's a hard thing to explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is... I'm enjoying this muse in my head. Words are flowing quickly but I want to know what you think. I'd love any feedback.**

**As always I own nothing, which is a shame. Alas, Ava is my own creation so enjoy.**

Chapter 2- Dangerous Type

When the water in her bath had run cold Ava finally willed herself up and out. Nearly feeling more human than before she quickly dried off and put on the robe on the back of the door. As she cinched the belt there was a firm knock at the door. When she opened the door Sherlock was standing there with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Will these suit you?" He asked.

She took the small bundle and peeked at his offerings. "Yea they're great. I'll be right out" she said as she closed the door leaving Sherlock to his thoughts again.

He felt as if this was a smoking night again as he opened the window in the living room so he and Ava could smoke while she talked about her capture and her captivity. He also opened a bottle of wine knowing that alcohol lowers inhibitions and allows most people to open up with the truth. When Moriarty is still possibly in play every bit of information he could get could be essential. When he sat down he was hardly prepared for the sight of Ava walking in the room all legs and bare feet. Her dressing down was open until she sat down in John's seat and pulled it closed and spoke.

"I just wanted to say thank you Sherlock, your hospitality is such a relief after my time captive."

"Now I want your story Ava, and please don't bore me." Sherlock said trying to distance himself.

She found the glass of wine on the table beside the chair and all but gulped it down and poured another. When she sat back she looked pointedly at Sherlock and began to speak.

"This was unnecessary Sherlock but I'll humor you none the less." She took another sip of the wine and continued talking.

"It was December 3rd. I was closing up my food truck after lunch. I had sent my friend Mike, who helps me run things, home early. So I was by myself when I was ambushed and snatched by 6 large Russian men. The pushed me back into my truck and took me to Port Authority. By the time we got there I had killed two of the four men who were trying to keep me subdued. I was taken on a cargo ship to British Columbia where I was taken to a private jet and that was where I met Jim Moriarty. He said I was to be his new favorite 'pet'. If I was going to be good he would also consider me as his new 'Live-In'. Now I had just been abducted and taken away from my home and work with little explanation there was no way in hell I was going to be good." She took another sip and continued.

"At this point we were on our way to England and I had already split Moriarty's lip and bruised his ribs to make a point. He informed me that he was looking for someone special and he was thrilled that he had to look no further than Mary Watson's long lost sister. I would be used as blackmail to manipulate John and my sister against you and possibly to be molded to follow in his footsteps or stand by his side. It took a week of spitting in his face, escape attempts, and killing 4 more Russian goons to realize that the only way his plan would work if if he used me for blackmail before I escaped. He also began drugging me so that I would only be conscious 2 hours a day. That was when things got hazy and I don't remember a whole lot."

Sherlock sat back in his chair nonchalantly and said "Pity, you would have been far more useful undercover."

Ava stood up insulted. "I am not a pawn Mr. Holmes. I have free will, a temper and a right hook that would shatter those angular cheekbones of yours. You would do well to remember that in the future." She turned away from Sherlock and began to stomp away only to stop and turn back around to face him again.

"On second thought, the way your brain works, that is logical. However; I am not the type of a person who can sit idle and observe while my life and the lives of people I love hang in the balance. My first instinct is to fight. That's just who I am." She took a deep calming breath and said goodnight before retreating to John's old bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sherlock's breath was heavy on her neck as he had Ava pinned against the wall. He had her lifted high pushing himself deep inside her causing them both to groan from the sensation. Sherlock'__s__ usual smooth baritone voice was replaced by deep guttural moans as Ava squeezed tighter around around him bringing him closer and forcing him to bringing one of his hands in between them to rub circles on Ava's core__ resulting in her sudden screams and bringing her to the edge..._

Just to be woken up by the sound of music on a violin. The dream had Ava panting in recovery. "As if.." she muttered quietly to herself as she shed the blankets that were tangled in her legs away from her body, no doubt in that state due to the incredibly erotic dream she just had. She stalked her way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and took a moment to appraise her appearance. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep but her hair was heavily tousled into chaotic waves going everywhere not that there was much she could do with it until Mary returned that afternoon. She made her way down the stairs and at this point she only had one thought in her mind and not even the sound of Vivaldi being played could distract her from her current quest.

"Coffee!" She demanded as she stood in the doorway staring Sherlock down hard.

Sherlock fought back a chuckle as he took in her current state he continued playing as he directed her to the kitchen. Only a moment had passed by the time she draped herself sideways in John's old chair. Sherlock paid her no mind until he heard her moan in appreciation and relief. The sound sent shivers down his spine in a way he never experienced before.

At that moment his phone received a message. He begrudgingly put his violin down and looked at the disappointing message. Mycroft of course, saying he would be here within the hour to speak with Ava. He slumped into his chair and saw Ava nursing her coffee appearing to be in total bliss.

"Enjoy that coffee while you can, Satan will be here soon and ruin it for you." He said annoyed.

"Satan?" She asked slightly confused.

"Satan, my brother, same difference." He replied.

She chuckled as she sat up and swallowed the last bit of her coffee.

"Guess I'd better start on another cup then. You want one?" She asked as she stood up.

"Black, three sugars." She left the room and returned promptly with a steaming mug in each hand.

"That was easy enough." She said as she returned to her seat and handed Sherlock his.

"I should hope the task would have been. You run a food truck for God's sake." He condescendingly replied.

"I only said that because it was the same way I drink mine. Ass." She sat back defeated. Only to sit right back up.

"You may not understand why or how but cooking is a science to which I take very seriously. There are infinite combinations and techniques not to mention psychological and chemical reactions to certain foods that is completely fascinating. So don't you dare think my science is less important than yours. I believe I am nearly as clever as you are but our minds process things completely different ways so don't insult me again or else I will lay a truth bomb on you so hard that you will be scarred for life from it."

Ava sat back in her chair already emotionally drained and frustrated, when Sherlock surprised her.

"My apologies Ava, I was out of line." Sherlock told her honestly. He had no idea how she was capable of such passion with such high intellect and it only gave him more questions about her. She was a new mystery he was almost eager to solve, and wasn't that something new indeed.

**I'm looking to have the next chapter up in the next few days. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! This chapter is a whopper so I had to split it up a bit**.** Although it would be nice to know what you guys think of it... so feedback would be most appreciated.**

**As always I do not own the rights to any of the characters... Only Ava is my own creation.**

Chapter 3 – Little Talks

Sherlock and Ava spent the next half hour in silence waiting for Mycroft to show up. When Mrs. Hudson finally came in with Mycroft, both Ava and Sherlock were relieved for the distraction. Sherlock excused himself quietly to the kitchen and sat with his microscope. Mrs. Hidson quickly brought in tea and biscuits, and Ava began filling in the pieces the best she could. It was a long bureaucratic process as you would expect from someone in Mycroft's government position. At one point John and Mary showed up and sat on the sofa quietly until all was finished.

"Well everything seems to be in order here." Said Mycroft. "We will however need you to say in the country for Moriarty's trial as a witness. My offices are prepared to cover any expenses to make it possible. I'll just need your personal information and we can fetch your personal items, passport, phone and whatever you need from your home in New York."

"Thank You, I'll need to make arrangements with my staff. They're probably worried sick about me."

"Here you can use my phone." Mycroft said as he pulled it to his front pocket and handed it to her. Ava took the phone gladly and quickly dialed and left the room to speak. Sherlock sat and stared at his brother quizzically to which Mycroft picked up on.

"Oh for heaven's sake Sherlock. If you have something on your mind out with it already."

"Just seeing your plans unfold in front of my eyes. Things worked out in your favor a bit too easily if you ask me."

"Pure luck brother mine. She will of course need to stay here with you until all this gets sorted."

"Undoubtedly so. Moriarty has his fingers in many pies I should think that he's still only just beginning. So of course there is no better place for her to be strategically speaking. Also there is the matter of keeping a close eye on me. Two birds, one well aimed stone." Sherlock said knowingly so.

"Quite right." Mycroft said as if he had won anyways. Sherlock then took leave to the kitchen to fiddle with his microscope.

Ava returned back in a huff. "I Completely forgot that it's New Years Eve. The guys are in a rush to prep up in Time's Square. I think they're in good shape though." She returned the phone to Mycroft and sat down next to Mary and John. "So what are your plans tonight." She asked her sister and brother in law.

"We're going to the New Year's Eve ball that St. Bart's Hospital is throwing." Mary replied.

"We've been trying to convince Sherlock to come. With you here maybe he'll agree to escort you" said John.

"That is IF I had something to wear." Ava said dismissively.

Mycroft had been gathering his things and decided to speak up. "That shouldn't be a problem I can call Harrods and have them send something over on my account." He began dialing on his phone.

"Ava, what size are you?"

"Size 6 dress, 9 shoe. US sizes." She replied hesitantly.

Mycroft made the call and Sherlock came out of hiding. John walked over to talk to his friend.

"Looks like you have plans tonight eh?" John asked to gauge Sherlock's feelings of what had just been decided.

"So it seems."Sherlock replied in his normal demeanor, revealing nothing to John.

"So what do you think of Ava? I think she's fantastic and Mary is so happy to see her again. You know last night she actually told me about her childhood a bit. It was very nice."

"She's challenging." He replied.

"In what way?" John asked curiously.

"She's unpredictable, clever, and just all over the place." Sherlock replied with a hint of annoyance.

"So are you alright with taking her to the party tonight?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock replied. "I need to study her further."

Mycroft returned to the dark hole from which he crawled out of. Mary and John went home to get ready, and Mrs. Hudson took Ava downstairs to get ready. Sherlock spent most of the rest of the afternoon thinking about Ava. When his thoughts became too confusing or began to crisscross he played the violin. Before he knew it, it was time for him to get ready himself. He was downstairs and at the car he called for to pick them up promptly at 7:30. He looked up as the door of 221B opened and Ava walked out. She was simply stunning in a floor length crimson colored gown that hugged her body like a glove and a slit that went all the way from her black heels, up her shapely leg to her thigh. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun. Her pouty lips were lightly glossed, and her green eyes were lined in black and sparkling bright. Simple diamond stud earrings and a black pashmina wrap was being put around Ava's shoulders by Mrs. Hudson. Ava gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as thank you. Before she began walking towards the car.

"You two have a wonderful time." Mrs. Hudson yelled towards the car to which Sherlock waved in acknowledgment. When Ava got to Sherlock he could read telltale signs of nervousness.

"Is this alright? This is what Mycroft had sent over. I feel like it's a bit much." She said.

"The only thing about your dress that will be too much is Anderson drooling all over it, but I cant help you with him." Sherlock replied and Ava laughed. He took her hand and helped her into the car and slid himself in and closed the door.

The car stared on their short trip and Ava asked, "Who's Anderson?" Sherlock fought the groan of annoyance in his throat. "He's a pathetic excuse of a Medical Examiner who is often working on cases that I consult on. Complete idiot." Ava laughed.

"I bet you do that all the time Sherlock. Call people idiots. Because they are, complete idiots. I swear if people took a moment just to think about the things they see or god forbid, the things that come out of their mouths the whole world would be better off." Ava said.

"If only.." Sherlock said in agreement.

Ava began fiddling with the edge of her pashmina again and chewing on the inside of her lip.

"I'm not comfortable in these sorts of social situations. I can put on a good show but it can be tedious and draining." She said as she looked at the window. Sherlock then did something out of character. He put his hand on top of hers and held it tight bringing Ava out of her daze and offering her a small smile.

"Well who says we can't have fun right?" Ava said. "If the dancing is a no-go then there's always getting drunk on cheap champagne and people watching." Sherlock shot her a look.

"Dancing is always an option. How skilled are you at the waltz?"

Ava laughed. "My last foster home I lived with a dance teacher. When I wasn't in school I was in her studio. Trust me... I can dance." She said and gave him a challenging look. The car had finally arrived at their destination and their door was promptly opened.

"The game is on." Sherlock said with a sly smile.

"Indeed it is." She said as she smiled back.

The ball was being held at the home of one of the hospital's wealthy patrons and it was massive. Just on the outskirts of London the home screamed old money and Ava had never felt so small. They were out of the car now and walking in. Sherlock had Ava's arm resting in the cook of his own and felt her tremble slightly. They went in to a large ballroom and went to look for John and Mary right away. They found them in one of the corner tables with some of the other regular people they work with. Mary stood up and nearly trampled Lestrad to get to Ava to give her a hug.

"My god," Mary said. "You look fantastic!"

"Thank you, it has me a little unnerved at the moment." Ava replied.

"Come on then lets go get you some champagne. John we'll be right back." Mary said to her husband as she and Ava went off.

Sherlock took a seat beside John and took note of the room while John began talking.

"Ava is gorgeous tonight isn't she. Hard to believe the was that same girl we found on the doorstep last night isn't it?

"Yes it is."Sherlock replied as the women came back to the table. Ava surprised everyone when she sat beside Sherlock instead of her sister. John and Mary didn't have a chance to dwell on it for at that moment Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade joined their table.

Everyone around the table greeted the two of them but things got interesting when they got to Ava who swallowed the last half of her glass of champagne in one swallow.

"Oh, sorry hi. It's nice to see you again Greg. Thank you for last night by the way."

"No worries, you look stunning tonight by the way." Greg said.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Mycroft had the dress sent for me and Mrs. Hudson helped me get ready." It was then the noticed the mousey woman beside giving her the stink eye.

"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced I'm Ava, Mary's sister." She said extending her hand and a warm smile to which Molly warmed up to slightly.

"Molly Hooper, pleasure to meet you." She said with a guilty smile on her face.

Dinner was then served and everyone was chatting freely. They spoke of Moriarty's failed plans. Ava's grand return to her sister's life a mere 24 hours ago and other things. But Sherlock and Ava were in their own little world playing a game of their very own.

"What do you think about that man over there with the floppy hair. What can you deduce about him by looking at him?" Sherlock whispered to Ava.

Ava took a quick inventory of him and quickly replied. "Affair. He's texting his mistress as we speak and his poor wife is showing off that necklace that he bought out of guilt, or too keep her off his back for a while. However I'm guessing guilt. How she can be that oblivious to his phone usage is beyond me."

"You're quite good at this for an amateur." Sherlock replied. The wine and champagne had him slightly buzzed but he knew Ava was worth his time.

"Coming from you Sherlock that sounds like a compliment so thank you." She took another quick swallow of her glass and finally felt brave enough to ask about Molly. "So Molly has been giving me death glances all night. Any idea why that may be?" She asked already knowing the answer herself.

"She was interested in me but she got over it." Sherlock said cooly.

"Uh huh... ok" Ava replied. She could clearly see Molly was head over heels for Sherlock. Bless her poor heart. Ava thought to herself.

_**SMACK **_

The sound came from a few tables away. Turns out Mrs. Floppy Hair wasn't so oblivious. She had smacked him and threw the incredibly expensive necklace at his forehead and stormed off. At that moment Ava and Sherlock looked at each other and started snickering like kids.

Dinner was over and the orchestra was playing solidly now so people started to occupy the dance floor.

When John and Mary got up to dance Sherlock stood up, straightened his Jacket, and extended his hand to Ava. "May I Have this dance?" He asked.

"Absolutely" She replied as she took his hand.

**Dancing and drunken Sherlock in the next chapter. It's gonna be fun :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter ended up being a bit shorter than I intended but inspiration struck me at an odd time while writing and it made sense to stop it where I did. Please feel free to message me or review as any feedback is appreciated.**

**The characters from Sherlock do not belong to me but Ava is my own... blah blah blah. **

Chapter 4 - Shut up and dance with me...

Sherlock smoothly led Ava to the dance floor and pulled her close. He locked his partner in his grip and started slow to get a feel of it.

"Nice strong dance frame." She commented. "Where did you learn to dance anyways?"

"Well," He replied while still leading them deftly around the dance floor. "My mother is a brilliant Mathematician so when she retired from academia she remained as a chairwoman on many school boards which led to her dragging us to events just like this one a few times a year. I was four years old and bored out of my mind when my mother told me to watch the dancers. The music and the movement appealed to me. The patterns and numbers got stuck in my head. The very next day I began playing violin. It was after that when I taught myself dancing." Sherlock revealed.

"Wow, I can see that though. Music was my way to escape as well. Understand and to process my emotions. Especially after my parents died and Mary went into the business of espionage. I was alone in the world. I dealt with it the best I could but I went from one addiction to another until I finally started cooking and MMA."

"Addictions?" He asked.

"Cocaine mainly, helped me focus. I also used to smoke a lot of weed. Turns out my brain love's a boost of dopamine and oxytocin."

Sherlock and Ava let out a hearty laugh together as the song ended.

"OK, time for a real drink... where's the bar?" Ava asked Sherlock.

"This way come on I'll take you." Sherlock replied as he led her off the dance floor to the next room where a bar was set up.

Ava ordered from the bartender and Sherlock looked at her confused with her order. It wasn't until he was faced with 3 shots of rum and a full glass of champagne that he finally understood.

"So we're getting drunk?" He asked confirming his deductions.

"Yep, and you will humor me this one time because I will not live with anyone I haven't gotten drunk with before. So let's do this!" She picks up her first shot and downs it quickly followed by the other two in close succession. "AHHH" She exclaimed as her body shook in response to the alcohol entering her system. "Alright Sherlock your turn." She said patiently.

Sherlock quickly weighed the pro's and con's of this behavior in his head, 'Oh to hell with it!' he thought and drank the shots quickly he let out a small laugh at the end. Ava patted his back and ordered two more shots each. The bartender filled them quickly and brought them over.

"So why rum?" Sherlock asked. "Why not any other possible drink?"

"Because I always wanted to be a pirate when I was little. So if I can't be a pirate at least I can drink and have fun like one. Now come on quit stalling and drink these last two before we go back to the table." Sherlock pounded the last two shots like a champ and with a glass of champagne in their hands they made their way back to the table. Ava walked around behind Mary and John, gave them both a kiss on their cheeks and proceeded to steal the dinner roll off of John's plate.

"Oh God, now I have to battle two of you off my plate." John complained.

"Yep... If it's not in your stomach in 10 minutes... free reign." Ava quipped as she plopped back down in her seat.

"So where did you two wander off?" Mary asked with clear interest. Sherlock and Ava were already feeling their shots and just started giggling. The next song caught Ava's attention.

"Come on Sherlock, we've seen you Waltz... now let's see you Tango." She said as she drug Sherlock up and to the dance floor. They got to the dance floor and stood in front of each other. The music hit that certain beat and Sherlock snapped Ava's body to his and they both began to move in unison. Sherlock was a strong lead and was more than easy for Ava to follow. Sherlock noticed the flush of Ava's cheeks and was trying to deduce if it was the alcohol or the proximity to him. More than likely it was the rum. It was then that during one of the leans Ava hiked her leg up against his hip. Tension was beginning to swirl around them but that was the nature of the dance. The Tango in it's nature is a sultry and passionate dance and Ava and Sherlock were putting on quite a show. When the dance was done the two were on the edge of panting and parted to see they had accrued quite an audience. To which they laughed out and bowed to their fans. They went back to the table where they both took long sips out of their champagne glasses. Ava noticed again the looks coming her way from Molly and she decided to pull her aside once and for all.

"Molly dear, come join me for a drink would you?" Ava asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure I'd like that." She replied hesitantly and followed the woman to the bar.

Ava ordered three shots and began talking to Molly.

"Unrequited love is a bitch."

Molly nearly choked on her own saliva. "What?" She asked nearly in shock.

"Nothing grieves more deeply or pathetically than one half of a great love that isn't meant to be. Not that I think you're pathetic at all mind you, the pain it causes is what's pathetic. As a woman it's hard not to see it in your eyes when you were looking at us together. We've all been there Molly, but I want you to know that I have no intention of going after Sherlock for anything other than friendship. I was thrust into this world not of my own choice Molly. At least it reunited me with my sister, but I'm just going to make the most of it. I just hope you don't hold my proximity to Sherlock against me and we can learn to be friends." Ava finished talking and slid a shot glass to Molly in truce.

Molly wiped a lone tear off her cheek and let out a small laugh in relief.

"I'd like that very much." She said stronger than anything else she had said to Ava finally comfortable with her. The two woman embraced just before a waiter approached Ava with a note on a silver tray.

Join me outside.

-MH

"Well Molly I'll meet you back at the table." Ava said before she took two shots. ""No rest for the wicked."

Ava took he leave and made her way outside wondering what on earth Mycroft Holmes wanted with her.

**Next Chapter up in a few days...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I posted Chapter 4 today and my muse came and smacked me on my ass after it was posted and I was able to whip this part up in no time. Thank you my muse... you know who you are.**

**I do not own sherlock ava is mine... blah blah blah**

Chapter 5 - Can't Pretend

Mycroft stood in the cold air outside feeling like a fool for the first time in his life. When Mary Watson was outed as a former agent in the Magnussen ordeal he immediately went digging in Mary's past and found out about Ava. Ava Grace Andrews was more than intriguing on paper, but he got the report that his American liaison for information was found out right away by Ava as a stalker and was beaten to a pulp by her even while holding a gun to her head and he had to laugh. The girl was clever. When he heard the story about her time with Moriarty he was amazed. The woman was fearless and smart; almost in the same league as Sherlock but unlike his brother, she had potential. Mycroft had no idea why he went through all the trouble he did for her. He told himself it was for Mary but even he couldn't lie about it anymore when he had personally selected the dress for Ava to wear this evening. He was developing feelings for this woman that he understood completely but had never actually experienced before. Sentimentality is a weakness he has always thought, but watching Sherlock over the past few years with John he was beginning to change his mind. Perhaps it was a mid-life crisis making him act crazy but he wanted to see where this went.

Ava came gliding out of the mansion looking like a dream in red as she walked towards him. How a woman as rough around the edges as she look so graceful and ethereal was beyond him. Adrenaline began pumping through his veins the closer she came causing the reduction of blood flow to his stomach giving him the sensation of butterflies.

"Hello Ava." He tried to say as normal as possible but his voice betraying him and dropped a quarter of an octave.

"Hello Mycroft, I'm glad you came."

"You are?" He replied trying not to sound happy but failing miserably yet again. To which she smiled at.

"I am. I wanted to thank you for this gorgeous dress. It's too much."

"Nonsense, it suits you perfectly and it was my pleasure." He replied pleased with himself that he had made her happy. "I was about to sneak a cigarette, care to join me?"

"Sure."She replied happily and thankful because she was really wanting one.

He pulled out two cigarettes and handed her one. When she had put it in her mouth he held up his lighter and lit it up of her. He allowed himself a spit second to appreciate the fact that she was not the type of woman who caked herself in makeup, unlike that dreadful Irene Adler.

He lit his own cigarette and noticed her shivering in the cold and felt like a dumb ass for not offering her his coat as soon as she came out here without one. He took his overcoat off and draped it around her.

"Thank you again. It seems like the only thing I can ever say to you is that."

"It's what I do. I am the British Government 'Fix-It Man'"

"I'm guessing you didn't summon me out here for a smoke Mycroft."

"No"

"Then what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Dinner, I wanted to know if I could take you to dinner?"

Ava ran it though her head for a split second clearly seeing that the only answer was yes after all the strings he pulled for her.

"I'd like that."

"Good, I'll be in touch." He said as he flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Oh and your things will be at Baker Street tomorrow night."

She let out another small laugh and left that small smile on her face. "Thank you very much Mycroft, but I think I need to get back inside now." She took the jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to Mycroft their fingertips grazing in the exchange. "Goodnight Mycroft."

"Goodnight Ava" He replied as he allowed himself a moment to watch her walk away before he returned to the car.

Ava quickly made the chilling walk back inside and to the table to her seat. She picked up her glass and quickly drained it's contents trying to make sense of what had happened.

"What happened?" Mary asked noticing the perplexed look on her little sister's face.

Ava looked up from her little zone out session and answered her sister.

"Oh it's nothing, I don't think. Sherlock... come get a drink with me please?"

Sherlock said nothing and just followed Ava back to the bar and then ordered a scotch on the rocks for herself. She stood there for a moment staring at the glass that was presented to her.

"Sherlock, What kind of man is your brother?"

"Mycroft is a pompus ass who thinks he is the only man on the planet and everyone else are simply goldfish in bowls. He's cold, calculating, and has no want or need for sentimental feelings or companionship." Sherlock stated.

"Hmm OK then." Ava said in a way that made Sherlock even more confused.

"Why did you ask about Mycroft, Ava?"

She took a long sip of her scotch drinking it all in one go again.

"He asked me out to dinner and I said yes. He was also very friendly. I'm just trying to figure out what it all means." Ava said as she walked away.

What Ava had just told Sherlock gave him a big knot in the pit of his stomach. That Dinner invitation was far too out of character for Mycroft for him to even begin to understand. So he took out his phone called him.

"What are you playing at Mycroft?"

"Well, Happy New Year to you too!"

"What are your plans with Ava? Tell me NOW."

"Dinner, for a start. After that who knows?"

"What are your intentions with her Mycroft?"

"I asked her on a date Sherlock. Use your great powers of deductions to figure out my plans."

"A date? You don't date Mycroft."

"Call it an experiment Sherlock. She piqued my interest so I'm going to see where this takes me."

"She's clever Mycroft. Far more clever than you think, she will be able to see right through you."

"Oh I'm counting on it brother mine."

Sherlock hung up on him. His anger surrounding him like a cloud making him feel like his body would cave in on it's self. There was no way Mycroft deserved a woman like Ava. She was kind and compassionate which were two qualities that were not in Mycroft Holmes' vocabulary. Sherlock heard Molly talking to Mary about what she had pulled her aside for and Molly was just so amazed at her kindness. Molly, one of kindest most selfless people he had ever met was shocked by Ava. No. Mycroft does not deserve her, the only option was to take her attention away from Mycroft. This is one battle that he would not win, and Sherlock knew that Ava was worth fighting for.

Sherlock had no fewer than 7 plans of action by the time he had returned tot he table with a full bottle of rum to which he slid directly into his jacket pocket and a bottle of champagne which he sat on the table. Pouring himself a full glass and refilling Ava's ever emptying glass he sat down and listened to Ava talk to Lestrade.

"Yeah MMA, Mixed Martial Arts. There are 25 ways I can kill a man with my bare hands and 4 different ways I can knock someone out cold with one hit." She stated factually.

"Really? Even being as small as you are?" Lestrad asked slightly drunk himself.

"Size is an advantage in a lot of ways. The goons Mycroft sent after me were all pushing 250 pounds."

"You should come train at our gym at Scotland Yard. You could teach those buffoons a thing or two. Maybe even help get me back in shape?" Lestrade said.

"Workout buddies? Ok Greg, You're on." Ava replied and toasted her glass with his."So Sherlock, wanna take another spin on the floor?" Ava asked him to which he simply took her hand and led her back to the dance floor. It was a slow song that was more modern but Sherlock had no problem navigating a dance for it. Ava then rested her head on his shoulder as they danced and let out a small sigh of relief when she did. Sherlock took a deep breath as their bodies seemed to melt together while they were dancing. The song ended and the dance floor was flooded by everyone present. They were immediately joined by Mary and John and the countdown had begun.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2..

1..

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowed exclaimed in unison as balloons and confetti exploded down from the ceiling and Sherlock Holmes didn't wast a second after that he quickly pulled Ava flush against his body and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. Kiss felt like it went on forever when it had only been a moment and they were parted. Ava's dark green eyes burned into his own with a slight expression of shock in them Until she came back in for another kiss as Auld Lang Syne was being played and sung. She had cupped his face in return and moved her lips gently against his own until she suddenly stopped and all but ran out of the ballroom leaving Sherlock standing alone. He touched his fingers to his lips her taste still lingering on the edge of his tongue. Scotch and honey. He chased behind her right away.

Sherlock had caught up to her as soon as she had wrapped her self back up fully intending to bolt. She turned to him making sure there was plenty of space between the two of them before she even attempted to speak.

"Outside... I need a cigarette and cold air."

Sherlock quickly put his trusty coat on and followed her out. She made her way down the front stairs and unto the lawn in the snow which was no simple task. Sherlock quickly lit two cigarettes and handed Ava on to which she immediately took a deep drag as if her body would thrive on the nicotine alone.

"What was that Sherlock?"

"Midnight kiss. New Years tradition. Didn't want to leave you out and as your escort it was my duty to to share the tradition."

Ava took the three steps to close the distance between and gave him a hard smack across his right cheek.

"That was no ordinary kiss Sherlock, now what was it?"

"I can't pretend I know what exactly it was either." He answered truthfully and Ava could see it in his eyes.

"OK, now we're getting somewhere." She turned around and started walking for a moment only to reach a hand down into the snow and grab a hunk of it. She carefully formed a ball in her and turned around and immediately hurled it at Sherlock hitting him square in the chest.

"Did you really just do that?" He asked.

"Yep, just waiting to see what you will do about it." Ava replied playfully.

Sherlock wasted no time picking up a handful of ammo and hurling it at her hitting her left shoulder.

"I believe the game is on." Sherlock said and stared laughing as Ava quickly began scrambling in the snow to make balls and he did the same. Their game lasted for over half an hour until they were both soaked to the bone and shivering while they laughed.

They both returned to the party with their clothes soaked and hair a stringy mess. The only difference in their appearance was the fact that Ava carries her heels in her hand. They walked directly to John and Mary on the dance floor.

"Could we trouble you two for a ride back to Baker Street?" Sherlock asked in only the way he could and followed it with a slightly awkward smile.

John scratched his head and huffed as he looked at his wife.

"Alright." John answered. "I'll get our coats."

**Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days.**


End file.
